lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 4: Into the North
"Seven save you, Addison Salz," Sinthaster said, hoping the Warden would not notice the quiver in his voice. "So," the Warden began, "you're what passes as a Darkmoon Captain these days? Things really have gone to shit, haven't they?" The meeting hall was cold, dark and cramped. Though a fire blazed in the hearth, the cold winds of Rhivic crawled through the cracks of masonry to chill the bones. Addison was unaffected; he was born for this weather and would die in the north. The intrepid adventurers from the south? Not so much. Sinthaster glanced over his crew: Ela, Belkar, and Vira. All of them seemed far removed from what they were accustomed save for Belkar. This would not be easy. Nex was unable to make the meeting. He was... indisposed. "Your Highness," Sinthaster resumed, "we seek entrance into Rhivic." The Duke crinkled his face in disgust. "What, you're looking to kill yourselves?" His Gildorian accent reminded Sinthaster of his life before the Saints. He had always harbored a love of the highborn tongue. "Your Highness," Vira interjected, "why so cautious about the north? And why do you care what happens to us?" "That gate," Addison said, "is my charge. And my life is dedicated to keeping the peoples of Lancerus safe from Rhivic. Just because you have some grandiose plans on carving a swath of victory through the coniferous wastes, does not mean I should imbibe in such fantasy. You are a citizen of Lancerus. If I let you go, your deaths are a weight on my soul." Belkar rose from his seat, his height remaining fairly the same, "ya blasted conscience don't mean a damned thing, if we want to get into tha north then we'll do it. With our without yer permission." "Belkar," Sinthaster said, his patience already thin with the dwarf, "sit. Know your place and hold your tongue. This is a Duke, and you should show some respect." "What, like th' respect I owe you?" Belkar retorted. "Out!" Addison barked. "And do not return until you can conduct yourselves like men!" "Even us?" Vira asked, pointing to herself. Armed guards quickly escorted the crew out. ......... Sinthaster walked through the doors of the pub and scouted for his prey. Nex sat at the bar, his head caressing the side of a mug. Nex turned to see the Darkmoon. Sinthaster was not happy. "Sinthassser, hello! Come an' have a drunk with me, my frien!" Sinthaster slapped the mug from Nex's hand and grabbed him by the collar. With considerable effort, Sinthaster dragged him out of the pub and threw him into the snow outside. He didn't recall the Arnishman ever being quite this heavy. "Sinny-boy, wha' gives?" "Where were you?" Sinthaster said, his voice low. "We looked foolish going before the Duke without you." "You know me," Nex slathered, "I've neva been one fer Dookes or royalty. My place is here, at th' pub." Sinthaster surveyed the scene. This was indeed a 'pub' in Warden's Gate, though all drama and flair was not to be found. Dim torchlight, broken casks, and broken men were all that sat within the building. The soldiers stationed at Warden's Gate frequented this den to forget the things they've seen. "You made a commitment, you promised ''you wouldn't keep doing this," Sinthaster said. "Doin' what, havin' a good time?" Nex made to stand but his legs seemed incapable of supporting his inebriation. "Do you know how many times we've had to turn back to find you? To wonder where you hobbled off to in a drunken stupor? Do you know how many times I've stayed up all night when you had watch, wondering if you were still sober enough to keep us all alive? We haven't even been to Rhivic yet and already you are trying me in ways that children would be envious of!" Nex fell silent. Sin took this as leeway to continue. "You don't care about anything except your next buzz. Belkar, Vira, Ela... I've told them time and again that you are worth it, but now I am starting to doubt myself." "Then jus' leave me behind if I'm so much trouble," Nex said, his head swaying with the chilling breeze. "Down in Arn, when we met, I saw something in you. Something fierce. But if this is the price for your loyalty? Maybe it is not worth it. Look at you, you can't even stand." "Nonsssense," Nex said. "I can stand anytime I ''want." Sinthaster moved closer to the drunk, feelings of shame and regret pooling in his stomach. "Allow me to relieve you of this burden, then. You won't be needing this." Sinthaster crouched and removed the cloak from Nex's neck, paid for with Darkmoon currency. "You also cannot be trusted with this right now," he said, moving his fingers to grasp the hilt of the sword on Nex's back. There was a flurry of snow and a fist. Sinthaster's chest became wracked with pain as Nex punched him in the ribs. The unexpectedness of the blow knocked the wind from the Darkmoon; he plummeted to the ground. "You will do no such thing," Nex said, now standing. His side swords were now drawn, the larger one on his back untouched. "Dammit Nex," Sin said, struggling to find his breath, "put those away. Don't make a scene." "Then don't touch what doesn't belong to you." All trace of inebriation had left Nex's voice. Sinthaster felt a pang of fear at the sudden change in his friend. "When I organized this expedition," Sinthaster said, "it was on my time, with my ''money. I paid for your food, your shelter, your clothes... as long as you are on this voyage with me, ''everything belongs to me." "Is that so?" The blades in Nex's hands, though not pointed at Sinthaster, were gripped tightly. "Then maybe it is time I get on my way." "Nex, enough of this," Sinthaster said, trying to understand why Nex could be taking this so seriously. "Let us go back to our room and talk this out." "You made your point," he said, a sting of sadness coating his tone. "Maybe you are all better off without me." He turned to leave, his swords still hanging at his sides. "Nex!" Sinthaster said, "as your captain I order you to stop this foolishness!" Nex looked down at his attire, then back to Sinthaster. "I don't see any Darkmoon emblems on my garb. "You are not my captain. As a friend, I cannot continue to plague you in this way." There was a quick crunching of snow. As Nex and Sin turned to see its source, Belkar jumped and crashed into Nex, sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Ya damned fool!" Belkar roared.